Best friends or soulmates?
by JenWinchester
Summary: Tessa and Don have been best friends since High school. Inseparable even. But when Tessa’s life is at stake can they see past the friends’ façade and maybe even find true love? I've done some changes, added things and taken away things.
1. Chapter one

**A/N (new): Hey guys! I've changed a few stuff, added a few and all that. let me know what you all think. Stay good everyone! lots of Love, Jen**

**A/N: So my first Numb3rs fanfic so be gentle. Anyway, sorry about the faults in the spelling and the grammar, English is my second language so bear with me. Oh and _this kind of text is either memories or thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize but I'd love to own Don. But hey! That's just wish thinking.**

*~*

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
- Rascal Flatts - My Wish_

In high School everyone is split up in different groups. You would find Cheerleaders and the guys in the different teams hanging together, and the head Cheerleader would date the team captain. And the Geeks would have their own table and the skaters' one table, the dancers and singers at one. You would get a status and then you would be stuck with it until graduation.

Tessa was one of those who didn't fit in anywhere. She would simply sit down were there was room and she and her friends would talk about the newest lecture held at the command center for the lifeguards. All of them had to work after school and all of them chose to join the lifeguards. The pay wasn't the best but at least it would look good on their collage applications.

Tessa had been shipped of too her uncle when her dads job got too dangerous for her to stay. So moving from DC to LA was hard. Her father was her best friend. And when they told her that he had been killed in duty everything went south. But luckily she had Don. He was one of the guys in the baseball team. He had accepted her as she was and helped her through some of the roughest months of her life. After that they stayed friends. They became best friends and inseparable even after a while. When Don got hurt and couldn't play baseball Tessa were there to help him through it, just as he had been there for her

Now several years later they are still best friends and Tessa owns her own restaurant with her former roommate Jay and who is now one of her best friends. It's called 'Le Monde'. They have dishes from all across the world. And the restaurant is one of the most popular restaurants in the LA area. But even though she makes good food, nothing compares to Alan Eppes' cooking.  
Don decided to join the FBI and is now a team leader for the most amazing team ever.

*~*

"Thank you so much for dropping this of.'' Don smiled at Tessa. He held a file in his hands.  
" Your welcome. Needed to get out of the kitchen anyway.'' Tessa answered and looked at Don with a smile on her face. _  
_"Yeah, how's that?''  
''Inventory. And you know how Jay gets.''

''Yeah. Scary as hell.''

''well I have to get back. I'll see ya later.'' Tessa kissed Don on his cheek and turned around and walked towards her car.  
''Hey!'' Don said. ''Charlie said something about spare-ribs today''  
''Sounds like we're going to papa Eppes then.'' Tessa laughed and left.

*~*

Don looked after her and smiled. He still couldn't believe that they had been best friends for as long as they have. She was his rock. He wouldn't be able to do this job if it wasn't for her, his father and his brother.

He turned around and headed back to the office. Still smiling. When he got up there Colby and David met him.  
''what do you got?''  
''The tox-report came back and they found traces of necrotoxins in her system. To be more exact, necrotoxins from a fiddle back spider.'' David said.

'' which one of our suspects has a spider?'' Don asked.

''Winslow works with spiders. And his favourite one was a fiddle back spider.'' Colby said.

''Well then lets pick him up.'' Don said.

*~*

_Later that evening_

''Hallo! Anyone home?'' Don walked through the door at his father and brothers house.

''Kitchen, Donnie!'' Allan answered.

''Is Tessa here yet?'' Don asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

''Not yet. She should be showing up any minute. How was your day?''

'' the usual you know. ''

The door opened and both Don and Alan smiled when they heard Tessa and Jay.

''Hey!'' Jay said. ''Where do you want the wine?'' He smiled when he stepped into the kitchen.

''Why don't you put it in the refrigerator until the foods ready.'' Alan answered.

''Hello Boys.'' Tessa walked in with a giant smile on her face. ''is it safe to go out in the garage and say hey to our genius or am I going to regret that?''

''I wouldn't unless you want to run into one major make out session.'' Don laughed and kissed her on her forehead. ''So what do you two say about watching the game until the foods ready?''

''You two go. I'll help Alan. Not really into sports.'' Jay said.

''Jay.'' Tessa smiled. ''You are soo Gay!''

''I know! Tell me who wins.'' He smiled

''Sure.'' Don laughed and went out to the TV.

Don and Tessa sat down and watched the game. Or sort of watching the game. They sat there by the TV with the game on but they were both lost in thoughts.

_Wonder if she knows how much I love her. I can't imagine life without her at this point. God I have to break up with Liz. I can't continue like this. Tessa is the one I want to be with. I wish I had the guts to tell her. But then again it's better to have her as a friend than her disappearing out of my life for good. What If she thinks that I don't want her? I mean I've dated a lot and never once have I made a move or anything on her. Okay well Ill just figure out a way to tell her! _

_I wonder how long it's going to take for him to figure out that I'm in love with him big time? Ah, what am I going to do? How long am I suppose to pretend that the only thing I feel for him is friendship? I just have to get myself together and tell him. The only thing is that if I do decide to tell him and he doesn't feel the same than I'll lose him. And he is with Agent Warner now. Before that it was Robin and before that it was Nadine. Well I'll just have to cope some other way. Because he clearly don't want to be with me. _

''Dinners ready.''  
Both Tessa and Don jumped slightly.

''coming.'' Both said at the same time.

They went to the table and Sat down next to each other. The rest of the night was calm. They ended up playing poker and Tessa and Amita won big time. Of course it is easy to win when they are playing together. Two great minds, against Jay and the Eppes boys. The Eppes' of course couldn't see that they didn't cheat and wanted a rematch. Jay left after that. He went to get something at the restaurant and then went home.

They played another set of poker and then the boys gave up. Amita and Tessa won again. Don and Tessa decided to head home after that.

''Good night, guys!'' Tessa said and hugged Charlie, Alan and Amita. ''I'll see ya later.''

''Good night. Hey Tessa do you need a ride?'' Don asked

''Yeah sure, considering my ride left without me.'' Tessa smiled.

''Well, jump in then.''

The entire ride to Tessa's apartment was quiet. No one said a word. After Don had parked by Tessa's apartment he turned around and looked at her. Just looked. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tessa looked at him shocked.

''Don?''

''Just wanted to do that.'' Don smiled. ''I'll see ya tomorrow.''

''Hey.'' Tessa said and leaned in and kissed him just as soft. ''Just wanted to do that.''

She smiled at him and opened the car door.

''See ya, Donnie.''

''Yeah, you bet.''

**A/N: So first chapter done. So let me know what you all think and tips and stuff would be highly appreciated. !Happy New year!**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: So moving on to chapter two. Hopefully you'll like this story and again I'd like too thank you guys for reading and too keep in mind that English is my second language. So there might be faults in the spelling or the grammar or both.**

*~*

_There's no love – like your love  
And no other – could give more love  
There's nowhere – unless you're there  
All the time – All the way  
- Bryan Adams - I do it for you  
_

You know how you always say that you have time. But then something happens. Like just those three words, I have time, is jinxt or something. It's like when you say thanks when someone wishes you luck on a test. The test goes to pots! Well maybe it's just us thinking that stuff goes wrong just because we say differently. But back to the point. You always say that you have time. Like; I'll call dad later or I'll just tell him later that I love him or something like that.  
We just have to take our time to tell the people we love when we have the chance instead of thinking that we will have the chance to do it later. And to live everyday like it was our last.

*~*

The day went calmly. They had one raid but no one got hurt. So Don sent everybody home and left for Le Monde. He needed to see Tessa badly. So now he was on his way to Tessa at 'Le Monde'. When he got there he saw her standing outside with a coke in her hand. He drove in to the back of the restaurant and when Tessa heard his car she looked up and smiled. He turned of the engine and opened the door. Tessa started to walk towards him and they met halfway.

"Hey G-Man!" Tessa smiled. "What brings you here? It's still quite early."  
"Yeah, well what can I say? Needed to get out of the office for a while."  
"How's that?"  
"Too calm day."  
"Aha, you didn't get the action you needed. I who thought you got it last night."  
"I broke up with Liz last night."  
"I'm sorry. What happened?"  
"I just figured out that she wasn't the one."  
"Donnie, you will never find the one unless you give her a chance first."  
"Yeah I know Tessie, its just… I already think I've found the one."  
"Then don't let her go for anything, Donnie."  
"I'm not planning to either. When do you get of work?"  
"About 10 minutes ago." Tessa looked at him and smiled. "Do you have anything particular in mind?"  
"Maybe." Don smiled at her. "How about we go home and get changed, then I'll pick you up and we'll go to a movie or something."  
Tessa smiled "Sounds good to me, just have to grab my coat and keys and tell Jay that I'm off"

Tessa walked into the restaurants kitchen and got her coat. Told Jay that she left and walked back out.  
"I'll see ya later then." Tessa said and smiled. She took up her keys and used the remote to unlock the car doors. The next thing she knows she's on the ground and her car is burning. Don got up from the ground himself and rushed over too Tessa.

"Tessa?" Don looked worried "Honey are you alright?"  
"Yeah, but my car isn't." Tessa looked up at Don. "Why my car?"  
"Don't know. But we need to get you to a hospital."  
"No Don I'm fine. I just got chocked."  
"You sure?" Don looked at her disbelieving. "Tessa are you sure you are alright?"  
"Yes Don, I'm fine." Tessa smiled reassuring at him. "As I said, just got a bit chocked."  
"Tessa, Don!" Jay stood in the door with a phone in his hand and a spatula in the other. "I've called 911. They are on their way. Are you two alright?"  
"Thanks Jay. Yeah we're fine." Don said "I think this case is going to end up on my desk." Don looked at Tessa as He said the last part.  
"Yeah, so do I. But still, Why the hell my car?"  
"Better your car then you or the restaurant." Jay said. "Imagine in it would have been the restaurant on a day like this. We're full in there."  
"Yeah that's true. But I loved that car." Tessa said and looked at her burning car. "Don?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Find whoever killed my car and kick his ass, will ya?"  
"Tessa, I'll find whoever tried to kill you and kick his ass. We can replace the car but we can't replace you." Don answered. "Until we've figured out who would like to kill you you'll stay with me or dad and Charlie. And Jay, you'll have babysitters. Considering you own the restaurant together you might be next."  
"Fine, who ever they are make sure they know how to work a kitchen because if Tessa is being held away from the restaurant I'm going to need extra help." Jay answered.  
"I can talk to dad; he might be able to help you."  
"I cant just leave. I have a work too do!" Said Tessa  
"Right now I don't give a damn about you job. No offence Jay."  
"None taken." Said Jay. "Good luck with keeping her away from work though."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." Don said. "Were are those damn paramedics?"

_Later that same night_

Don opened the door to his apartment while arguing with Tessa.  
"Whether you like it or not, you are staying here were I know you are safe."  
"Don you cant keep track on me all the time. I'll be fine. Maybe it was just the fuel tank on the damn car that blew up."  
"Maybe so, but until we know you'll just have to stay here with me."  
"How come you got all overprotective all of the sudden?"  
"Because you're my best friend and I'm not going to loose you. What the hell do you think that I would do if I had to live without you?"  
"Don, I'm not going anywhere!"  
"Yeah well that damn bomb said otherwise. Tessie, for so long you and me has been two pieces of a pot. Frankly none of us seem to really function without the other so can you just humor me?"  
"Fine, but I will still go to work!"  
"No! You will stay here or at Charlies were there wont be any ovens or major refrigerators near to help whoever it is who's after you to kill you more easy."  
"Jay can't do it all by himself! Don for petes sake, I will go mad if I can't get to work and I'll definitely will go mad if I cant do something other than sit around and wait for whoever is trying to kill me to find me!" Tessa practically screamed.  
"You wont go to work and tomorrow you'll be spending the day with dad and some armed guards."  
"God you are impossible!"  
"I'm just trying to keep you alive and safe!"  
"Don…" Don silenced her with a kiss. And she looked at him with a small smile on her face.  
"That seems to be the only way to shut you up." Don said. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No you will not." Tessa said firmly. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. You are too tall for that damn couch not to mention you could at least consider getting a new one. Because that one is ready to fall apart and it's not even comfortable."  
Don was about to argue then Tessa said; "I'll promise not to jump you or anything."  
"Its not _you_ I'm worried about." Mumbled Don.  
"Did you say something?" Tessa looked at him questionly. **(A/N: as I said. My English isn't as good as I'd like it to be.)**

After a bit more bickering both of them went to bed. Tessa fell asleep quite fast but Don couldn't sleep. Someone had tried to kill Tessa and almost succeeded. He looked over at the side which was now Tessas side of the bed. She looked so peaceful. He scooped over closer and put his arm around her waist.  
"I love you Tessie." He said and relaxed. And soon even he was fast asleep.

**A/N: So that was the second chapter. I hope you guys like it 'cause I'm having quite a time writhing these stuff. Any way… Be Good!**


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: Hopefully you'll like this story and again I'd like too thank you guys for reading and too keep in mind that English is my second language. So there might be faults in the spelling or the grammar or both.**

*~*

_When a man loves a woman  
Cant keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
- Bryan Adams - When a Man loves a woman_

Some of us are ready to walk through fire and ice for the ones we love. But some would take it a step further. Some would go to the end of the universe for the ones they love. And sometimes we just don't know when to let go. And that's when we do something incredibly stupid. Stalking and threatens the people we are suppose too love.

*~*

Megan came in into the scuadroom with the reports from the tests taken from Tessas' car.  
"Hey guys. We got the results back from Tessas' car, they found traces of C-4 in the back of the car."  
"Who would want to blow Tessa up?" Asked David.  
"Beats me." Said Colby.  
"Where is Don?" Megan looked over towards Dons desk.  
"Probably still at home trying to get Tessa to stay home today." Answered Colby with a slight smile.  
Megan laughed "Yeah, well, his got one hell of a morning in that case. But lets find this guy before she drives Don completely mad. The girl totally has a will on her own."

*~*

Later Don walked into the bullpen looking tired.  
"Bad morning?" Megan asked smiling.  
"You try to get her to stay at home. If I didn't know here I'd swear that she isn't afraid of anything. Please tell me the fuel tank was the thing causing the explosion!"  
"Sorry no can do. They found traces of C-4. Do you know anyone that might hold a grudge against Tessa?"  
"Megan, its Tessa we're talking about. Not me, David or Colby. She doesn't really know how to piss someone of at that extent."  
"I know that's why I find it so strange that someone would like to kill her. What about old boyfriends?"  
"No boyfriends. Oh wait. When I lived in Albuquerque she dated a guy for a while. But it didn't work out. No boyfriends since then – just dates."  
"Maybe we should check this guy out just in case. Do you have a name?"  
"Yeah, uhm, Josh Brooks."  
"Okay. Hey, where's Tessa now?"  
"Hopefully back at my place."

*~*

They managed to track down Josh Brooks. He worked in a small café not far from 'Le Monde'. David and Colby were the ones to go questioning him.  
They walked up to the guy behind the counter. "We're looking for Josh Brooks."  
"You're looking at him." The guy said. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
"You know a Tessa Owens?" Colby asked.  
"Yeah sure. We used to date. We're having some time off from each other. Why, what's wrong?"  
"Someone tried to kill her and a Federal Agent last night."  
"Oh my god, is she alright?"  
"Where were you last night?"  
"Dinner with my folks. Didn't leave until am I a suspect? I would never hurt her. I love her."  
"Just checking." David said. "Don't leave town."

*~*

"So we talked to Brooks."  
"And?"  
"He has a solid alibi for last night and apparently they are just taking some time of from each other." Said Colby. "He looked like he knew that something had happened to Tessa but either he is innocent or he is a very good actor."  
"Yeah well, I have never heard that they are just taking a break from each other. More like a 'I never want to see that guy again.'" Said Don.  
"Hey guys." Megan walked in. "Josh Brooks has restraining orders against him from at least 3 different girlfriends."  
"What for?" David looked at her. "How on earth do you get 3 restraining orders against you?"  
"One for violence, and 2 for stalking and threatening the girls."  
"Wow, I can see why Tessa dumped him." Said Colby.  
"Yeah." Don said.

*~*

Tessa walked into the kitchen at the Eppes house.  
"Alan, your son is driving me insane!"  
"Which one?"  
"The older one. The younger one I can handle but that oldest boy of yours…"  
"He is just trying to look after you honey."  
"I know, I know. It's just… I don't know. All of the sudden he became very, very overprotecting."  
"Ever considered that maybe he loves you more than a friend."  
"Alan, the guy hasn't even looked at me twice, ever."  
"Honey, he doesn't have to. He knows you better than anyone. Dates and stuff, you don't need them. You already know each other and I think that both of you is too scared to do anything about your feelings for each other."  
Tessa sat there at the table looking down into the coffee she had poured up while Alan was talking.  
"Yeah, maybe you are right. But you know that both of us have a tendency of sabotaging our relationships. What if we give it a try and then everything goes to pots. And we end up not talking. At all."  
Alan sat down at the table with her.  
"Tessa, I know both you and Don, and no one of you is going to let that happen. You have been best friends for too long to let something like that happen."  
Both of them heard the door open. They looked at each other and said "Don" at the same time.  
"Hello, anybody home?"  
"Kitchen!" Alan answered.  
Don walked in.  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing just me complaining about you." Tessa answered.  
"Yeah, how so?"  
"apparently you drive her insane."  
"Yeah well, then she knows how I have it." He smiled.  
"Are you two staying for dinner?" Alan asked.  
"Yeah sure." Tessa said.  
"Good."  
Alan got up and left the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face. _Hopefully some day those two will get their acts together. But as it sounded like on Tessa, she's in love with him and I know for a fact that Don is in love with her._  
"What was that?" Don asked and looked after his dad. "That smile of his is not good."  
"What smile? Oh the smile he get every time he leaves us alone?"  
Don smiled at her and sat down on the chair Alan just occupied.  
"Josh Brooks."  
"What about him?"  
"Still seeing him?"  
Tessa looked at him. "Now why would I still be seeing him?"  
"Just checking."  
"Why? The car was blown up by someone wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was. They found traces of C-4."  
"And you suspect Josh?"  
"Yeah, well, he has one hell of a record."  
"I know. Why do you think I dumped him?"  
"Did he ever hit you?" Don looked seriously at her.  
"Once." Tessa answered truthfully. "I dumped him right after."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked and looked at her.  
"I didn't want you to beat him too a pulp. I left him and never heard from him again."  
"Tessie, you should have talked to me."  
"I know. He got all weird on me when I went over here on dinner. I mean it was a Friday night and Friday nights is always dinner here that and I had promised Alan to come."  
Don looked at her then he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Tessa closed her eyes and Don put in some more pressure into the kiss.  
"I love you." He whispered. "Always have and always will."  
"I love you too." Tessa whispered back.

Outside the door stood Alan and Charlie and smiled.


	4. Chapter four

_**A/N: So school's started again and I don't have enough time all of the sudden. Anyway, Just to make a few things clear that I fear I haven't been clear on. Tessa isn't helping Don with a Case, she is the case. Jay is her former roommate and now one of her best friends. Who is by the way gay and proud of it. So here is chapter 4 and I hope you like it. Disclaimer and all that is in the first chapter by the way. Be Good.**_

_For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
- Nightwish - Sleeping Sun_

Josh was standing outside the Eppes house watching Tessa and Don kiss. _It should be me who's kissing her, whose cheek she is caressing. But, no, it's him. The guy who hasn't even looked twice at her. If I cant have her. No one can!_

He got in his car and left. He drove down to the docks; where there was some old warehouses just standing there with no function at all. The warehouse he had chosen was big enough to fit it at least two trucks in it. He had driven in a truck into it and laid tripwire on the floor. He looked at his job and congratulated himself. Yet he was kind of sad. He really didn't want to hurt Tessa but if he isn't good enough for her, he'll just have to kill her. And he was going to start with Jay. That good for nothing son of a bitch, who first got Tessa to leave him. He was going to make him pay.  
Josh looked back at his handy work. _When that FBI agent comes to rescue her, he together with her will die. But now, I must concentrate on that damn chef. But what will I do. I cant just simply kill him. But, badly hurt him is another question. Yes! Hospitalize him and he will be out of the way._

_*~*_

Back at the office, Colby are going through some surveillance camera footage. They had taken the tapes from the house next to the restaurant. Apparently the owner of that house is a bit paranoid, which worked to the FBI advantage this time.

"Hey Colby, got anything yet?" Megan walked in to the room with two coffee cups in her hands. She handed one of them over to Colby and sat down beside him.  
"Nothing so far. Tessa and Jay should be happy that they are so close. Anyway, no one who isn't suppose to be there are there. Don gone home?  
"Yeah, He was going to check up on his chef." Megan smiled as she answered.  
"His chef? What did I miss?"  
"You men are so blind! We have all known Tessa just as long as we have known Don. And have you ever seen the way he looks at her when he think no one is watching?"  
"Course I have. I just never thought they would go longer than being best friends, you know."  
"Hopefully we will find whoever it is who's trying to kill Tessa and Don will hopefully get his acts together and tell her how he feels. I talked to Alan, and apparently both of them have been this way since High school. Never anything more than friends. Best friends even."  
"Yeah well he is another person when he is with her."  
"Guys!" David came in. "They just got the final report back from Tessas car."  
"And?" Megan and Colby looked at him.  
"Strangely they found traces of coffee powder in some of the C-4 they found."  
"Coffee powder? We're looking fore someone who works with coffee. Josh serves coffee every day." Said Colby "Should we pick him up or wait for Don?"  
"Lets pick him up." Said Megan. "I honestly don't think Don will mind."  
"Alright. Lets go." Said David and he and Colby left.

*~*

They drove to the café Josh is working in. They entered and looked around.  
"Excuse me, miss," said David "Is Josh Brooks in?"  
"No sir. Josh is free today. Apparently something with his girlfriend." The cashier answered.  
"You don't happen to know were to find him, do you?" Colby asked  
"Yeah sure. I know that she works at 'Le Monde'. She's a chef there. If he isn't there, then he probably is at his apartment down town."  
"Yeah? Thanks." David Said and walked out of the café.  
He looked at Colby and said; "What do you think? Apparently he is still dating Tessa."  
"In his mind maybe, but I doubt that that is the case. I mean why would she lie to Don?"  
"Yeah I was thinking the same." Said David and got in the car. He called Megan and told her what they knew and then drove back with Colby to the office.

_**A/N: So a shorter chapter than before and no Tessa and Don. Well just so you guys know, schools started and I wont have the same time as I did before so updates will come maby once a week. Anyway, hope you like it so far. Be good. **_


	5. Chapter five

**A/N: So chapter five and from now all the action is going to take place. So hopefully you'll like it. So disclaimer is in the first chapter so on with the story yeah?**

_I used to feel so insecure_  
_I put a lock on every door  
'Til you came my way '  
Now finally I understand  
I hold the future in my hand  
As waves rush to land  
-Magnus Bäcklund (shout in the name of love)_

Jay looked out on the bay from his balcony. It was a beautiful morning and he couldn't wait to get down to the restaurant.  
A week had gone since the explosion and Don still didn't let Tessa go back to work. Maybe he likes when she is driving him mad. Who knows? But Jay couldn't really blame him, he too wanted Tessa safe and sound but the restaurant is a handful without her. The dishes that she prepares are hard for him to do. She was the one with the first hand experience when it came to those dishes. Luckily both he and Tessa had at least two other chefs at the restaurant who knew how to make their specialties just in case something like this would ever happen or one of them got sick.  
He just like everyone eles wanted this to be over soon.

He talked to Alan last night. Apparently, Don and Tessa have finally admitted to each other that they love one another.

Jay liked this kind of relationship he had with Tessa and the Eppes family. He finally feels like he belong somewhere. They are like one big happy family. And as a former foster child it feels great to know that he has a family who would accept him for who he really is. No faking it and no hiding the fact that he is gay.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking on the door. He put down his long forgotten coffee and went to open the door.  
He opened the door and stared right into a masked man. He could feel a slight pain in the area of his abdomen and he looked down. He had an army knife in his stomach and he was bleeding badly. He looked back up and saw a smile through the mask. The bastard stabbed him and then smiled. And then everything went black and Jay collapsed against the wall and the masked man took of his mask.  
Josh Brooks was standing there looking down at the handsome man leaning against the wall. He smiled knowing that this would hurt Tessa dearly. But what would hurt her even more was if Jay didn't make it. So he was battling between whether or not to call after help. The NOT won and he threw the knife next to Jay and then closed the door and left. It would be some time before anyone would find him so he would be dead when they finally do.

*~*

Don woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He stretched out his arm and turned it of.  
He looked down and saw Tessa laying there with her head on his bare chest. For the first time in a long time it felt right waking up next to someone. He let his fingers trace her cheek and down her neck and he could feel her smile. She shifted so that she could look up at him.  
"Morning" He said and smiled lovingly at her.  
Tessa stretched and looked back smiling.  
"Morning. You think I can go back to work today?"  
"Honestly no. but how about you stay here at home were I know you'll be safe and keep the bed warm?" He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He said and kissed her again more passionate.  
"I love you too." Tessa said and looked at him. "But I miss work."  
"I know you do, baby. But I'm just trying to keep you safe that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I know Don. It's just, you know that I'm just as much of a workaholic as you are. And I miss standing in that kitchen."  
"I know you do. But we'll find him soon. I promise. Now," Don smiled "Care to join me in the shower?"  
"No not at all." Tessa said with a smile and both of them got out of bed and walked hand in hand into the bathroom.

_An hour later_

Don grabbed his keys and his weapon. He walked back into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Tessa had one of his T-Shirts on her and it went down to her knees. She looked so beautiful.  
"Hey." He said quietly "I'm off."  
"Okay." She turned around and looked at him. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Can you check on Jay and see if he needs any help at the restaurant."  
"Tessa! You are not going back to work just yet."  
"I was more thinking about Amber. She came home last weekend."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
Tessa walked the very few steps between them and stood slightly on her toes and kissed him. She smirked and said;  
"Be home in time and I might keep the bed warm."  
Don laughed and kissed her fully on the lips one last time.  
"I love you. Call if it is anything. Anything at all. Alright?"  
"Yeah. Be careful."  
"I will. I'll stop bye the restaurant later and talk to Jay."  
"Thanks. I love you"  
Don smiled and left.

*~*

Don walked into the bullpen and only saw David at his desk.  
"Hey" Don took of his jacket at sat down.  
"Hey" David looked up from the file he was examinating. "We still haven't found any trace of Josh Brooks."  
"Okay. Well we'll get him. Have you heard anything from the other two? They should be in by now."  
"Yeah, Colby was going to talk to that woman we spoke to in the café where Brooks works and Megan is with the tecks. She'll be right up. How's Tessa doing?" David asked with a small smile on his face. They all knew by now that the two of them are a lot more than friends these days.  
"She is a bigger workaholic than I am and she is locked up at home. She is going completely mad!" Don laughed. "The girl can barely be still for 5 minutes. And now she hasn't worked for a week. And not to mention, she is driving me completely insane to!"  
Megan came back up from the tecks and found David and Don laughing.  
"Hey. We have a problem." She said looking at the two men.  
"Yeah, what's that?" Don asked and looked at her. He could se pure worry in her eyes.  
"Jay never got to work this morning." She answered.  
"Is there someone on their way to check up on him?" David asked.  
"Yeah." Megan sat down by her desk. "Jay promised to call if it was anything. And if he called in sick, well, then we would at least know that he was alive. But no one has heard anything at all."  
Don looked at Megan. He could see why she was so worried. If he went after Jay then it's just a matter of time before he comes after someone eles that's close to Tessa. His phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the display then answered; "Eppes."  
He listened for a while and the only thing he said was a few short Yes or No s and then thanks right before hanging up. He turned to the other two.  
"Jay is being transported to a hospital. They found him stabbed in his hallway."  
"We going?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah take Colby with you and I'll talk to Tessa and the Hospital."  
Megan and David both nodded, took their things and left for Jays apartment.

Don looked at the picture of him and Tessa that he had standing on his desk.  
It had been taken on the beach the day after they all started their final year in high school. They had been playing Volleyball with the gang and the girls had challenged the boys. The boys won of course but everyone suspected that the girls went easy on them.  
Best friends since High School and now even lovers. He was lucky and he knows that. Not every person has the same kind of relationship to his family as Don has. He has a great family who supports him in almost everything. A girlfriend who he loves and loves him back and who even accepts his job and his life style and even though there are always dangers involved, sticks by him.  
He sighs. _This day started out so well and look at it now. I'm going to have to tell Tessa that Jay is in a hospital in critical condition due to a stab wound in the abdomen. _

**A/N: so chapter five everyone. Hope you like it… anyway. C ya soon. Au revoir!**


	6. Chapter six

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Schools taking up most of my time these days… so a question, anyone knows something about the British museum? Doing schoolwork about it for my oncoming trip with the school to England.  
So here's chapter 6. Thanks for reading… uhm, so here's the story.**

_If you can't treat your lady with respect  
(You're not a true man for her)  
Hand her over to real men, to somebody who cares  
Who respect her!  
- Shebang - Romeo_

Don walked in to the hospital hoping that Jay will make it. He didn't want to tell Tessa that one of her best friends and business partner is dead because of Brooks, who is the main suspect right now. He walked over to the front desk and asked the nurse about Jays' condition. She didn't know anything but she would page the doctor in charge.  
After waiting for about 5 minutes the doctor showed up. The nurse pointed at Don and the doctor walked up to him. Don flashed his badge and introduced himself.  
"Hi, are you here about Jay McArthur?" the doctor asked.  
"yes, how is he?" Don answered and looked at the old man in front of him.  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Mr. McArthur passed away on his way to the hospital. There was nothing we could have done. He was to far gone." The doctor looked at don with a sad expression.  
"Thanks." Don said. "Can you send him to our coroner so that an autopsy can be made?"  
"Of course." The doctor answered. "I'll see that it's done."  
"Thank you." Don answered and walked away. Now he had to tell Tessa that Jay was dead.

*~*

_In Jays apartment_

Megan looked around. Nothing was out of place from what she could see anyway. But then again, usually when they all met they were either out on a drink, at 'Le Monde' or at Alan and Charlie's. _I wonder how they're going to take it if Jay doesn't make it. He's a part of the family just like Tessa. _  
She hoped that all of them would be fine. Even though it would take some time for all of them.

*~*

_Back at the house_

Tessa sat by the kitchen table bored out of her mind. She missed work. And she missed Don. He was always around these days and she's gotten so used to having him around. It's strange really. For so long, they've just been best friends and for them to actually admit to one another that they're in love someone had to try to blow her up. Well hopefully Don and the rest of the team will catch Josh before he gets to her. And the FBI agents went around just being annoying. She knew that they wee there to protect her, Alan and Charlie but, still, having strangers keeping track on you all the time could be quite annoying.  
Then there was a knock on the door. But no one went to answer. Tessa knew that Alan was in the garage with Charlie. Except Alan was doing laundry and Charlie worked a math problem for Don. So She got up to answer the door and when she did, Josh was standing there smiling like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn't tied to kill her and blown up her car in the process. Then he raised a gun. Pointing it towards Tessas' abdomen.  
"Hey Babe, time to go or I'll just shoot you here."  
Tessa looked at the gun and then to Josh. _Where the hell were those agents?_ "Fine, just don't hurt anyone!"  
"it's a bit late for that. I managed to sneak up on one of the feds that's been guarding you and I suppose that G-Man of yours hasn't had the chance of telling you yet. Mr. McArthur was found dead in his apartment just after lunch."  
"You killed him?!" Tessa looked at him with shock and disgust written in her face. "God I hope the FBI finds you and locks you up and throws away the key. Or better yet, puts a bullet in your head"  
"Aww. How sweet. But babe, they're not going to find me after I'm done with you."  
He smiled that insane smile and then hit her over the head. Tessa blacked out and he lifted her up and threw her into his car. He got in the car and drove away just as Don drove in on the street. He saw the car but ignored it.

He left the car right outside the garage and went in to the house.  
"Hallo!"  
Alan came walking out of the garage.  
"hey Donnie. What's wrong?"  
"Where are the agents? "  
"One should be out front and the rest is in the back."  
"Well the agent out front aren't there."  
"maybe he went to the back and switched with one of the agents."  
Yeah maybe. Look something has happened so where is Tessa and Charlie? I think its best if I tell all of you at the same time."  
"Charlie is in the garage, I'll go get him. Tessa's in the kitchen."  
Don nodded and walked into the kitchen. Tessas' coffee mug was still on the table but no Tessa. Don looked around and then walked out into to the living room again.  
"Dad? Didn't you say that Tessa was in the kitchen?"  
Alan looked at Don "She was about 15 minutes ago"  
"She's not there anymore."  
"Then where is she?!" Charlie asked.  
Don started to get nervous. He looked at his father and brother. Josh had taken Jay away from them and now he probably has Tessa to.


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… in London as Im writing this. So beautiful here! But it snowed today. Not good. Anyway here is chapter 7.**

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you – yeah I'd die for you  
-Bryan Adams - Everything I do, I do it for you_

Tessa woke up with a splitting headache and noticed that she was cuffed to a chair in a big room which looked a lot like a warehouse. On both of her sides she could see two trucks. She tried to look around to see if she could locate were she was, but no such luck. If the hangar had windows, she wouldn't see them thanks to the trucks.

After everything, it looks like Josh will win. She just hoped that Don and his team can locate her before it's too late. Maybe Charlie and Amita will be able to come up with an algorithm. Lets just hope.

She heard how the hangar doors opened. Once again, she tried to look around but no luck. She could hear someone walking behind her but she couldn't see anyone. Thanks that she was both bound and gagged, she couldn't do anything at all. Not move and not scream. Then someone walked up next to her. She managed to turn her head just to see Josh stand there with a crazy smile on his face.

"Welcome back, love." He said and looked her straight in the eye. "I know you can't answer me back. But surely you must know that not even that FBI agent of yours can save you now. He might be good looking but not even he is that fast. But hey, hope if that will make you feel better. But just so you know, you drove me to do this. You see, if I cant have you, no one should." He started to walk towards one of the trucks. He stopped and looked back. "I'm really sorry my love, but this is the way it have to be. I'm sorry." Then he climbed up into one of the trucks and started it. He then got out and went to the second truck and did the same on that one. He then left without looking back.  
Tessa tried to get out of the handcuffs that he put on her during the time she was unconscious. She could feel the cuffs cutting into her skin and all at that time that she could do was to hope that Don will find her in time.

*~*

_Back at Charlies house_

Don sat at the table ready to break apart. He knew that he had to be strong for Tessa but when the one you love more than life is missing and the man who had taken her is totally out of his mind and he would probably kill her, you can't relax.

"Donnie." Alan tried to get through to him. Don just stared out the window. Alan put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't even react. "Donnie, you have to be strong. If anyone can find Tessa is you guys." This time Don Reacted.  
"Dad, she's gone. What if he hurts her?"  
"All the more reason to get out there and find her."

Don looked at his father. He knew that Alan was right. He had to find Tessa. She was the reason why he still did the things he do. And if anyone could find her its his team. He had to find her. Don stood up and looked at his dad.

"You're right. I have to find her. 'Cause I'm not going to let her disappear just when I get the guts enough to tell her how I feel! Where is Charlie?"  
"In the garage with Larry and Amita. You know how he works when he's nervous."  
"Thank you." Don said and turned and walked towards the garage.

"Charlie?!"  
"I'm in here Don." Charlie answered and looked back from one of his blackboards at his big brother. He knew Don was about to loose it. But everyone had to be strong for Tessa otherwise she will never come home and he didn't even want to think about what that would do to Don.  
"I'm heading back to the office. If we can get you enough information do you think you can come up with an algorithm?"  
"Yes. I do. What do you guys think?" Charlie looked at Amita and Larry who were sitting in the sofa.  
"Yes, We should be able to do it." Amita answered. "How you holding up Don?"  
"Staying strong for Tessa. Do you think its possible to find her?"  
"We will find her Don." This time Larry said something.  
Don actually looked quite relieved. Maybe there was still hope. But one thing he knows is that he will never take her for granted ever again.

*~*

_F.B.I Federal Bureau of Investigation_

Colby sat by his desk trying to track Brookes down. This guy was smart which he couldn't tell Don. He had enough to think about. He heard the elevator bell and he looked up. He was expecting Don to walk in but instead he saw Liz.

"Hey Liz. I thought you moved back to DC." Colby looked surprised.  
"I did. I'm just here to talk to Don. Is he in?"  
"No not yet. Uhm…"

Colby stopped in the midle of his sentese and looked at the elevators again. Out stepped Don. Looking exausted and misserable.  
Don walked towards them and looked up when he was almost at the bullpen.

"Hey Liz. What are you doing here?" He looked surprised.  
"Hey, I needed to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"  
"uhm... yeah sure."

Don and Liz walked ito one of the conference rooms.

"What's up?" Don looked at Liz  
"uhm... Josh Brooks."  
Don got a stern look in his face when she mentioned Josh. "What about him?"  
"Look I know him and he cant have done this."  
"The man killed Jay, he tried to blow Tessa up and now he has kidnapped her. He is more than capable to do this."  
"I'm just saying that I think that you have the wrong guy."  
"How do you know him anyway? Ex-boyfriend?"  
"No just an old friend." Liz looked at him


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N: Hey again! So here is chaper 8. Still the same disclaimer as in chapter one!**

_And I would cross  
The universe for you  
- Secret Garden - Half a world away_

"What do you mean "old friend"? Don looked slightly pissed.  
"We went to school together." Liz answered and looked at her ex-boyfriend.  
"So your school buddy has kidnapped my best friends and the love of my life. Well this is just great. By the way, how do you know he didn't do it? When all the evidence points at him?"  
"Because I know him alright. He would never hurt her or any other woman for that matter."  
"Do you know that the man has restraining orders against him? Three, to be more exact. One for violence and two for stalking and threatening his ex-girlfriends."  
"They all got dumped by him and got mad." Liz was still defending him. "Look Don, I know that you want Tessa back but you're after the wrong person!"

Don was just about to answer when David knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but we found something."  
Don looked at him and said "I'll be right there."

He looked back at Liz. She looked quite impatient. "Look," he said "We have all the evidence we need to arrest him and we will when we find him." Don walked out leaving Liz looking pissed.

He walked into the regular conference room they used while working on a case.

"What've you got?" He looked at his team.

"We found a warehouse rented in his name. So we pulled up the security cams and guess what," Megan said "We have him on tape. He hangs out quite _a lot_ at that warehouse."  
"Ok lets get there and see what we can find." Don said and they all left for the warehouse.

*~*

_At the warehouse_

Tessa was coughing as the gases from the truck got more and more. Luckily for her the place was quite big so it didn't fill up so fast.  
She struggled to get free but she was tied to hard not to mention she still had a splitting headache after the hit. Then all of the sudden she heard sirens. She had never been so happy to hear that sound before.

She heard how the door burst open and people running in screaming"FBI". Talk about being relieved. She heard a familiar voice behind her and she could feel the plastic holding her hands together break. Don walked up to her and lifted her up bridal style. He said a few words that Tessa couldn't make out to the other agents and then he continued walking out side with her. He sat her down waiting for the paramedics to arrive at the scene.

"Tessie." He looked like he was ready to break down. "Everything is alright now. You're fine."  
Tessa smiled at him. "Hey Donnie. What took you so long?"  
Don laughed for the first time since she was kidnapped. "Paramedics are on their way. Are you alright? Other than the obvious?"  
"I'm ok. A bit of a headache but I'm fine. Let me just get some fresh air. It was quite bad air in there."  
"Yes, I wonder why it was such bad air in there." Don laughed. At least Tessa was fine. But they still haven't found Brooks. And he's got a feeling that they wont. Not with Liz anyway, and without evidence they cant arrest her for obstruction. But right now that doesn'n matter. All that matters right now is that Tessa is safe once again.

Shortly after the raid, the paramedics arrived at the scene. They loaded Tessa up into the ambulance and left for the hospital. Megan, Colby and David came up to Don.

"No Brooks, Don." David said "How is she?"  
"She's fine. Well, as fine as you can be considering the situation. Any trace of him at all?"  
"No nothing. This time the SOB was careful." Megan answered.  
"We'll find him. He is bound to do something stupid. In the end, everyone messes up. Including him." Said Colby. "What now?"  
"We continue looking. And hope that he screws up soon." Said Don. "Guys, go home. Get some sleep."  
"You going to the hospital?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah I am." Said Don and smiled. "Good job guys and thank you."  
"You're welcome man." said David.  
They all smiled at Don as he walked towards the SUV the bureau issued to him.

*~*

_At the Hospital_

Don arrived at the hospital half an hour later. The reseptionist told him what room Tessa was placed in. When he got there the doctor just left.

"How is she?" Don asked the doctor.  
"she has a slight concussion. Luckily the carbon monoxide wasn't high enough in the warehouse to do any permanent damage. But I'd like to keep her here over night just to keep an eye on her."  
"Ok, thanks doc. Can I see her?"  
"Of course."

Don walked in and looked at the bed. Tessa sat there staring out the window. He walked up to her and she turned her head. When she saw that it was Don she simply smiled.

"Hey, G-Man."

Don smiled at her. Walked up to her and kissed her.

"Hey." was all he said.  
He looked at her intently like he was expecting her to drop to the floor at any moment.  
"Don," she put both of her hands on his cheeks "I'm alright. You came. Thats all that matters."  
"You were nearly..."  
"Nearly doesn't count." Tessa smiled at him and kissed him. She laid her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm alright." she wispered.  
Don nodded and held on to her for dear life. "We'll get him." Don wispered back.

Someone knocked on the hospital door. Don and Tessa let go of each other just enough so that they could see who it was.

Alan and Charlie stood in the door and smiled with everything they had.

"Hey guys." Tessa said "And Alan, before you give me the third degree. I'm fine. A slight concussion but otherwise I'm fine."

Alan and Charlie hugged Tessa and they all just stayed there and talked until they had to leave.  
"You take care alright." Alan said sounding like a dad.

"Yes dad!" Tessa said and smiled at him.  
"I like that. Dad." Everybody started laughing and Charlie hugged her and then they left.

"Good night, babe." Don said and kissed her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow alright."  
Tessa nodded and looked at him. "Thank you Don." She said. "Thank you for coming when I needed you the most.  
"Don looked at her. "anything for you Tessa. Not to mention, there is not a snowballs chance in hell I'm letting you go now. You're stuck with me."  
They laughed and kissed one last time before Don left. Tessa curled up in the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So people. That was chapter 8. Just 2 chapters left now. They're quite short but thats all. Anyway, tell me if you want a sequel, will ya. ****Hugs. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: So I have decided that I'm only going to make this last chapter and then end this story. But don't worry a sequel will arrive in a couple of weeks. I have another story, also Don/OFC, in my head that I need to get out but I'll start the sequel soon. **

**Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter. **

_Storybook endings  
Fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We wanna believe they still do  
In our secretest heart  
Its our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all wanna make it to  
- Carrie Underwood - Ever Ever after_

Don picked up Tessa around noon the day after. He drove them back to his place, had a coffee and just talked. Something they always used to do before the whole thing with Brooks started.

"Megan called earlier. Apparently, Brooks left the country yesterday afternoon." Both he and Tessa were sitting in his couch. Don was playing with her hair while Tessa had her legs over his, sitting sideways in the couch.  
"So now what?" Tessa looked at him, smiling slightly all because of his hand playing with a lock of her hair.  
"Well, we have a bolo on him so if he tries to enter the country again the people on the train stations, airports and borders will have his face. But until then we'll take it easy and move on with our lives and you are staying out of trouble." Don smiled at her. "Now all we have to do is to arrange everything for Jay." He said sadly.  
"It's all taken care of. You know how odd Jay could be when it came to his death. He already had everything prepared."  
"Yeah I know, so its just setting a date for the funeral then?"  
"yeah" Cried Tessa. "Why Jay? He didn't do anything!"  
Don didn't know what to say. He asked himself the same thing. But then again, after all his years in the FBI he shouldn't be surprised.  
"Hey." He said and turned Tessas head up so that her eyes met his. "It's going to be OK. Its going to take a while but we'll make it."

2 weeks later Jay was buried. He had chosen a beautiful gravestone in red marble and a simple inscription on it. Goofy as Jay was, he hated the thought of people crying their hearts out during his funeral so he made sure that he went down in history with a laugh. Everyone that came to the funeral barely had time to cry.

_3 months later  
_Don was finishing the final touches on the table he had set. He had to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. He had even turned of his cell phone. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Tessa. It all had gone quite fast.  
He stopped what he was doing and looked at it. The table were set with beautiful plates and silverware and in the middle of the table stood a vase with a dozen red roses. He had champagne on cooling and rose petals on the floor.  
Don looked at the clock. It was almost 7 which means that Charlie will be dropping Tessa of any minute now.

"Charlie, what is he up to?" Tessa asked Charlie as they drove from 'Le Monde' to Don and Tessas apartment. For the last month Don and Tessa has lived together.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Charlie smiled.  
"So you know what he's up to?"  
"Yes I know what he's up to but I'm not going to tell."  
Tessa rolled her eyes an looked out the window.  
What Tessa didn't know was that the day before, Don and Charlie had been out together getting her an engagement ring.  
Charlie dropped Tessa of and drove away with a smile. Tessa walked up to the apartment and walked in.  
"Don?"  
"I'm in the living room."  
Tessa hung up her jacket and walked in to the living room. When she entered she saw the table, the roses and the rose petals on the floor.  
"Donnie" she was speechless. It was absolutely beautiful. Don was standing by the table smiling at her. He walked up to her and kissed her.  
"You hungry?" Tessa just smiled at him and he led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her.  
"Don? What are you up to?"  
Don laughed. "I just thought that after everything, we deserve a night off just the two of us. No murders, or kidnappings or crises in the kitchen."  
"I love it." Tessa said and kissed him.  
Don smiled and sat down. They had a nice and quiet dinner and after they were done. Don looked at Tessa.  
"Tessie, you know I love you more than anything right?"  
"Of course I do. I love you to."  
Don smiled relived. He took out a blue little box and went down on one knee.  
"Tessie, you're my best friend, my confidant and my lover. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"  
And for the second time that night Tessa was speechless. She had tears in her eyes and all she could do was nod.  
"Yes, Don. I'd love to marry you."

**A/N: That's all my friends for now. I hope you liked it. Have a good day and take care of yourselves. Loads of hugs and kisses. Jen **


End file.
